roleplayinggamesfandomcom-20200213-history
1983
}} Products with unknown release month Advanced Dungeons & Dragons 1st Edition * Beyond the Crystal Cave * Doc's Island * Dungeonland * Legends & Lore * Lost Tomb of Martek * Monster Manual II * Oasis of the White Palm * Ravenloft * The Assassin's Knot * The Elixir of Life * The Final Enemy * The Forgotten King * The Land Beyond the Magic Mirror * The Sentinel * World of Greyhawk Advanced Dungeons & Dragons 1st Edition - German * Auf der Spur des Attentäters * Handbuch für Spielleiter * Handbuch für Spielleiter - Korrigierte Seiten * Monster Handbuch I * Monster Handbuch II * Spieler Handbuch Bushido - 3rd Edition * Takishido's Debt Call of Cthulhu - 2nd Edition * Call of Cthulhu * Cthulhu Companion * Death in Dunwich * Pursuit to Kadath * The Arkham Evil * The Asylum & Other Tales Champions * Deathstroke * The Circle and M.E.T.E. Chivalry & Sorcery * Swords & Sorcerers Daredevils * Daredevil Adventures featuring Deadly Coins * Daredevil Adventures featuring The Menace Beneath the Sea Drakar och Demonder * Tvilling Bergen Droids * Droids Dungeons & Dragons 1st Edition * Black Opal Eye * Blizzard Pass * Horror on the Hill * Master of the Desert Nomads * Maze of the Riddling Minotaur * Rahasia * Shady Dragon Inn * Temple of Death * The Isle of Dread Dungeons & Dragons 1st Edition - German * Blizzard Pass * Charakterbogen * Der Bund der Schwarzen Kapuze * Der Tempel des Todes * Die Vergessene Stadt * Dungeons & Dragons Basis Set * Dungeons & Dragons Ausbau Set * Dungeons & Dragons Experten Set * Edelstein und Zauberstab * Festung im Grenzland * Herr der Wüstensöhne * Hexpapier * Hügel des Grauens * Höhlen-Pläne * Im Rätsellabyrinth des Minotaurus * Insel der Schrecken * Palast der Silberprinzessin * Rasterblätter Element Masters * Element Masters * The First Border Patrol Empire of the Petal Throne * Armies of Tékumel Volume 3 - Mu'ugalavyá * Armies of Tékumel Volume 4 - Salarvyá * Armies of Tékumel Volume 5 - Livyánu and Tsoléi * Swords & Glory, Volume 1 - Tékumel Source Book Espionage * Border Crossing * Espionage Gamma World - 2nd Edition * Gamma World * Referee's Screen and Mini-Module * The Mind Masters * The Cleansing War of Garik Blackhand Gangbusters * Death on the Docks * The Vanishing Investigator HârnMaster * Cities of Hârn * Hârn and Environs - Map * Hârn Regional Module Heroes of Olympus - 2nd Edition * Heroes of Olympus Ironhedge - 2nd Edition * Ironhedge Manifesto * Westhedge Manifesto James Bond 007 * Goldfinger * James Bond 007 - Box * James Bond 007 - Book * James Bond 007 Gamesmaster Pack * Octopussy * Q Manual L'Ultime Épreuve * 1st Edition ** L'Ultime Épreuve * 2nd Edition ** L'Ultime Épreuve ** Le labyrinthe magique & Le palais du temps Lands of Adventure * Lands of Adventure Légendes * Légendes Lords of Creation * Lords of Creation * The Horn of Roland Mach: The First Colony * The First Colony Man, Myth & Magic * Newgrange Reactivated Merc * Merc * Merc Supplement 1: In Country Mercenaries, Spies & Private Eyes * Mercenaries, Spies & Private Eyes * Stormhaven * The Adventure of the Jade Jaguar Middle-Earth Role Playing * Isengard and Northern Gondor * Northern Mirkwood - The Wood-Elves Realm * Southern Mirkwood - Haunt of the Necromancer * The Court of Ardor in Southern Middle-Earth Midgard * Midgard 2 * Midgard-Abenteuer 1 Other Suns * Other Suns Outime * Outime Palladium Fantasy RPG * Palladium Fantasy Role-Playing Game Powers & Perils * Perilous Lands * Powers & Perils * The Book of Tables * Tower of the Dead Recon - 2nd Edition * Haiphong H.A.L.O. * Hearts & Minds * MD's Screen * Recon * Sayaret & Track Commander Roleplayer * Roleplayer Runequest - 2nd Edition * Big Rubble * Pavis - Threshold to Danger * Runequest Companion * Snake Pipe Hollow Schwerter & Dämonen * Büffelburg * Schwerter & Dämonen Space Opera * Agents of Rebellion * Casino Galactica * Operation Peregrine * Star Sector Atlas 2 - The Mercantile League Stalking the Night Fantastic * Stalking the Night Fantastic (Rulebook) Star Frontiers * Knight Hawks * Referee's Screen and Mini Module * Star Frontiers - Alpha Dawn * Sundown on Starmist Star Leader: Assault * Assault Star Trek - 2nd Edition * Denial of Destiny * Klingon D-7 Class Battle Cruiser Deck Plans * Ship Construction Manual * Ship Recognition Manual: The Federation * Ship Recognition Manual: The Klingon Empire * Star Trek * The Klingons * The Vanished * Trader Captains & Merchant Princes * U.S.S. Enterprise Deck Plans * Witness for the Defense Stormbringer * Stormbringer Companion Super Squadron * Super Squadron Supergame * Reactor Superworld * Bad Medicine for Dr. Drugs * Superworld Sword's Path Glory * Small Arms Spectrum The Morrow Project - 3rd Edition * Operation Lucifer * Personal and Vehicular Basic Loads and Hand-To-Hand Combat System * Project Director's Shield * The Morrow Project * The Ruins of Chicago The Ysgarth Rules System * Creatures Fair & Fell * Ravensgate Thieves' Guild * City of the Sacred Flame * Haven - Secrets of the Labyrinth * Lair of the Freebooters * Mines of Keridav * The Demon Pits of Caeldo * Thieves' Guild 8 * Thieves' Guild 9 * Within the Tyrant's Demesne Timeship * Timeship To Challenge Tomorrow * To Challenge Tomorrow Top Secret * Agent Dossiers * Operation: Fastpass * Operation: Orient Express Traveller * Adventure 9 - Nomads of the World Ocean * Adventure 10 - Safari Ship * Adventure 11 - Murder on Arcturus Station * Book 6 - Scouts * Lee's Guide to Interstellar Adventure * Special Supplement 1: Merchant Prince * Special Supplement 2: Exotic Atmospheres * Supplement 12 - Forms and Charts * Supplement 13 - Veterans * Tarsus * The Drenslaar Quest * The Harrensa Project / The Stazhlekh Report * The Mountain Environment * The Undersea Environment * Traveller - Deluxe Edition * Traveller - Starter Edition * Vehicles Guide - Set Number One, Air Cushion Tunnels & Trolls - 5th Edition * Agent of Death * City of Terrors * The Esgaroth Herald The Valley of the Pharaohs * The Valley of the Pharaohs - Box * The Valley of the Pharaohs - Book Victorian Adventure * Victorian Adventure Villains & Vigilantes * FORCE * Opponents Unlimited Witch Hunt * Witch Hunt Wizards' Realm - 2nd Edition * Wizards' Realm Wizards' World * Wizards' World Generic Products * Abode of the Aesir * Adventures from Abyss - Issues 1-22 * Armory, The - Volume One * Bavenlon - Danger in the Dark Forest * Blasted Land * Brotherhood of the Bolt * Dark Folk * Dragons of Weng T'sen * Elves * Exotic Characters and Worlds * Fantasy Gamer's Compendium * Fez II - The Contract * Gems for Death * Heart of the Sunken Lands * High Ranger Guard * In Search of Kalendor's Gold * Island Campaign * Journey to the Cloud Castle * Kobold Hall * Long Live the King * Mountain Ram Tribe * Nanorian Stones * No Honour in Sathporte * Places of Mystery I - Chilling Chambers * Places of Mystery II - Alluring Alcoves * Places of Mystery III - Sylvan Settings * Plague of Terror * Quest of the Roan Hart * Search for the Crystal Sword * Search for the Lost City * Search for the Treasures of Term * Shipwrecker * Society of Sorcery * Streets of Gems * Tarantis * The American Indian * The Compleat Adventurer * The Compleat Alchemist * The Compleat Spell Caster * The Imliv River Valley * The Mystery of the Wizards Island * The Piracy of Su Fang Choi * The Plateau: Captial of Evil * The Serpent Islands * The Spirit Stones * The Tavern * The World of Silverdawn * Tower of Magicks * Treasure Troves I - Cards of Power * Tri-Tac Systems Shield * Witchery in Elcaro * Wizards Magazines * Best of Dragon Magazine, Vol. 3 * Best of the Journal of the Traveller's Aid Society - Volume 3 Category:Timeline